Central City Police Department
by traytea
Summary: Join Tray the riolu and his cop buddy Elein the sylveon as they do thier best to protect thier city and make some friends along the way
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own pokemon but I own my charters**

 **Guide:**

Dispatch sends off to a destination to officers

Code one is going to destination

Code two is going lights and siren at intersections

Code three is going lights and siren to destination

Code four is no further assistance needed

Code ten-eight is in service

Code thirty-seven arriving on scene

Code ten-twenty-seven request (drivers) license info

Code ten-twenty-eight request vehicle registration

A136 is Tray Tea officer number

A070 is Elein Ara officer number

D001 is Rayken dispatcher

If there any other codes I put them in the story and explain them

 **Patrol**

I woke up to my buzz of my alarm clock, it was 7:30 am I got up and went to the bathroom a brown riolu meet me in the bathroom mirror, I brush my teeth and wash my face then went into the kitchen and pull out a bowl and pour me some cereal after I ate that I went to go put on my police uniform I put on my shirt an button it up and put on my pants and buckle it up I grab belt and strap it on I made sure to put on my 9mm pistol and stun gun and paw cuffs and pepper spray was in it correct slots after doing all of my checks I was ready to go. I walk outside and lock up my house and got into my personal vehicle a blue impala and start it up and start driving to the police department. In down town Central City, after a short dive I pull into the employee parking lot and waited for the gate to open and pull in to park my car once my car was park I turn it off and got out and close my door and lock it, as I was walking up to the department my best friend call my name Elein Ara the slyveon he is one of the best officers here you know next to me he is very brave and kind and always have a smile on his maw but piss him off and he like a pink demon from hell but I must say he does look good in his uniform "Hey Tray how are you" we both gave each other a high paw "Doing well, ready to stop crime" he smirk "You know it" we walk in and it busy as always, I grab my time card and punch in and I move out of the way so Elein can punch in after we got what we needed for the day we went to see who was the new dispatcher since the old one retired. We walk into the dispatcher office and a young cute lucario with pink fur I walk over and introduce myself and Elein "Hi how you doing this morning" he smile cutely "I doing fine, I'm Rayken" I smile back "Well I'm Tray officer A136 and this is Elein officer A070" "Cool so yall are the sheriff's right" I nod "Yep so if there anything goes crazy you know where to reach us" "Okay so I'm D001 if you need me" I wink "Easy to remember to such cute face and voice" he blush "Thanks" I guess Elein got annoyed and punch me in the arm "Come on Tray do you have to flirt with every pokemon you see" I laugh "Ok I'll behave, well Rayken we will be on patrol see you soon" he smile "Same to you" he look at Elein "It was a pleasure meeting you Elein" he nods "Same to you" we walk over to the key rack sign in and grab my keys to my cruiser. I walk over to Elein who was signing off on some paper work "Hey I about to head out" he nod "Right behind you" we start walking over to the parking lot to grab my police cruiser a Dodge Charger and he grab his undercover Chevrolet Tahoe. I turn on my lights and siren to make sure everything was set I turn off my lights and siren I drove to the gate and it open I pull up my mike and smirk "A136 to dispatch" I hear him smiling over the radio "Go ahead A136" "I'm ten-eight and open for calls" "Ten-four A136" I hear over the radio "A070 to D001" "Go ahead" "I'm ten-eight and open for calls" "Ten-four A070" I drove down a few blocks and gotten set up with radar on this street know for speeding hide behind thee sign "Yep this is a cop life" it was nice no seeders so for but now time for the morning rush. A few mins later I got a Mustang speeding down the road and clock him at 70, I turn on my lights and siren and chase after the car once I caught up to the car and I flash my siren a few times behind it to tell it to pullover the car the car stop and put on it hazards and slowly drive forward so I know it not running, I turn off my siren but kept on my lights after a few miles the mustang pull into a family dollar parking lot. The car stop and shut off with the hazards still on "A136 to dispatch" a few seconds later Rayken answer "Go ahead A136" "Can I get a ten-twenty-eight" a few seconds later "Go ahead A136" "Ok it going to be W77 2UQ" "Hold on" a few mins later "D001 to A136" I pick up my mike "A136 here" "The plate come back clean no priors or warrants" "Ten-four" I got out my car and walk up to the driver side window and it was a zapdos "Good morning I'm officer Tray and I'm with the C.C.P.D. and do you know why I pulling you over today" "Good morning officer no I don't know why you pulling me over" well a lest he have a pleasant attitude I going to let him off with a waring unless I find something "Well sir you was speeding my radar clock you at 70 in a 50 so I pulling you over for that, so do you have a license and info on you sir" he nod "I do I going to grab it now" he reach into the arm rest and pullout his info and hand it to me "Good can I get you to your name so I know it is you" "James Town" I nod. "Okay Mr. Town I be right back" he smile "Okay officer" I walk back to my car and got in it I pick up my mike "A136 to dispatch" Rayken pick up "Go ahead A136" "Can I get a ten-twenty-seven" "Go ahead" "It will be a James Town" "Hold on for me A136" A few mins later "Dispatch to A136" "A136 here" "That name come back clean the vehicle that's on here is a black in color Mustang" "Ten-four Dispatch" I got out of my car and walk over to the driver side car door "Well sir everything come back clean' I hand him his stuff back 'I going to let you off with a waring just watch your speed and make sure to be on the lookout for speed sights" He nod "Thank you officer is I'm free to go" I nod "Yes sir have a great day" "You to officer" he turn his car on and left I walk back to my car and the radio buzz "A070 to A136" today is going to be a good day "Go ahead for A136" "I might have a ten-fifty-five require back up I be at the Ace liquid on main street" "Ten-four going code 2" wow a drunk mon this early in the morning ok well this city never disappoint I start up my car and began to drive towards the call after a short drive I call in "A136 to dispatch" I can still hear him smiling thought the radio "Go ahead A!36" "Please show I'm thirty-seven with A070 and we both ten-seven" "Ten-four A136" good now we not ready for calls so we can handle this I get out of the car and there a psyduck completely hammer falling over and I see Elein take down the psyduck I ran over and hold him down while Elein paw cuffed him once he was cuffed I ran over to my car and grab the collar that stop the pokemon powers. After a short breath gain When Elein spoke "Thanks for the backup" then I guess his anger caught up with him "Why the fuck is somemon drunk at fucking 9:30 in the morning" I can tell he was heated "First this dumbass ran his car into a wall the waddle down the street like…' he couldn't think of anything "Like a duck" "Yes like a fucking duck that was on some crazy shit" ha-ha he's so funny when he's mad it so cute cause his ribbons look like snakes "Hey how about I take him in and you go cool off" he sign "Thanks Tray" we walk back to my door I unlock the back to the Charger door and push him in and close the door I look over to the car he smash into the wall I shake my head in disappointment I grab my mike *A136 to d001" "Go ahead A136" "Can you send a tow truck to Ace liquid to transport car into impound" a few mins later "A136 come in" "Go ahead" "The truck is e.t.a. 15 mins" "Ten-four thanks dispatch" I walk over to Elein and we walk over to the store I check the damage and it seem the only damage was a broken head light, while Elein start writing the report I waited on him and he nod so when into the store and a tentacool was working there he came over "Hello officers" "Hello sir" "Well what happen all I know is I see some red and blue lights and then bam sounds like a small bomb went off" Elein spoke "Well you see there was a drunk Psyduck and once he saw I was a cop he tried to run and ram into the wall, there only damage to his car and we have a tow truck coming to pick up the car" He nod "Do you need me to do anything" I nod "Only thing we need you to do is write down a statement and sign it" he nod Elein hand him a clip bored and he began to write down what happen and he sign it and he hand it back to Elein with a wink and I can see a chill ran down his spine I spoke "Well sir we have what we need and sir have a great day" "Thank you again officers" we walk out the store "Wow that was so creepy when he wink at me I almost lost my breakfast" I pat his back "It's okay well a lest you didn't have to talk to him for long" we walk back to my cruiser and I pull the guy out and search him nothing was on him so I put him back and lock the door I open my door and got in "Hey Elein go ahead and code four off this I dive him down to the station" he smile a cute smile "Thanks Tray you is a live saver" he walk away and got into his cruiser I waited for Elein to report in "A070 to base" "Go ahead A070" "Please show that the scene is code four and I be ten-eight" "Ten-four A070" I pick up my mike "A136 to dispatch" "Go ahead A136" "I'll be code four and ten-twenty with one to the station" ""Ten four A136" I got out of my car and walk over to Elein 's cruiser he roll down the window "Yea Tray what's wrong" "Oh nothing I need the paper work" he sign "Wow my bad" "It's ok I almost forgot" he smile and hand me the paper work "Alright stay safe" he smile again "You to" "You got a pretty smile" he blush "Hey don't you try that pretty tongue shit with me" I smile "No I really mean it you really have a cute smile and you look real good in your uniform" he smile again "Thanks for your kind words you handsome riolu but don't you have a prisoner to take down" "Oh right" I walk to my cruiser and wave him off I got into my cruiser and start driving to the police station when my officer number came over the radio "Dispatch to A136" "A136 here" "What is your E.T. the prisoner" "My E.T.A. is about 15 mins" "Ten-four" I kept driving and this psyduck seem to come back to earth "Oh my head" he start to freak out "Where am I, why is I'm cuffed" "Sir clam down, you been arrested for D.U.I. and pubic intoxicating and other crimes" he sat back down "Oh shit well I just fuck up my life" I nod "Yep so once we get to the station please work with me and I can see if I can get rid some of the charges not all but some" he nod "What with the collar" "That just a device that stop you from using your powers and don't worry it does not hurt you when you try to use them but it will beep if you try" he just sat there probably think how bad he mess up I pull into the station and park out front and park my car I unlock the doors got out and walk over to the back passenger door and open the door he got out and waited for me to lock the door "Officer can you please take the collar off" "Sorry you have to wear this until you are in a cell" I walk him up the steps and sign him in I gave the guard his paper work then I walk him down to the cell before I put him in "Well this were you be staying till you get a judge and he will set your bail and I knock off some charges so the bail won't be that high" he nod I walk him into the cell "Well same thing here this cell cut off your powers but a lest you don't have to wear the collar" I took off the collar and then walk to the cell door and close it and lock it "Is you going to take off these cuffs" I nod "I'm just come here and turn around" He did I grab the middle of the paw cuff put the key in and unlock the cuffs, he rub his paws "Okay if you have any questions you will ask this guard right here" he nods "Do you think I can bounce back from this" I nod "Well it just a D.U,I. all would happen is you will have to pay a fine and that's it, so yea you will bounce back from this" he seem more relax "Thankyou officer now I going to sit in here and get over this hangover" I walk out of the building and the sun hit my face. I look at my clock and it was 12;59 okay it almost lunch time then my phone went off it was Elein "Hi cutie" I can hear him smile "Hey it almost lunch time, how about you meet me at the Metro Diner on sea drive" I smirk "Is this the date you finally took me up on" I hear a small pause "Might be so get down here" I laugh "I really enjoy talking to you Elein" I can hear him smile "Me to, but come on down here" "ON the way code 1" "Ten-four good buddy" I hang up my phone and went over to my Dodge Charger unlock the door and got in. I start it up and back out and start driving to the Metro Diner, I pull up to a stop sign on a small street and a eevee walk in front of my car then to my door I roll my window down. "Hey officer" she a cub "Hi want can I help you with" "Nothing really I was wondering if you got any stickers" I smile "Yea I do" I reach into the glove box and pull out two stickers and hand to her she smile with glee "Thank you" I didn't get a change to respond cause she took off running towards the park. I went on down the road and after a few miles I pull up into the Metro Diner and look for a spot, I found one next to Elein's undercover Chevrolet Tahoe. Elein was sitting on the hood of the Tahoe, I pull in and turn my car off and got out and lock up the cruiser. Elein hop down and came over to me "You hungry" "I can eat" he start walking to the restaurant and I follow behind him and when he walk, his walk is so smooth, his hips swayed from left to right and his ribbons flow with the wind hmm such a good and sexy body I really want to get my paws on that round ass, I bet he is nice and tight just waiting for me to stretch him out. I guess he know I was looking at his ass cause he turn around "Like the view" I smirk "To be honest I do" he smile softly "Ha-ha you horny dog you, you think you can keep your eyes off my ass long enough to work into the three and get something to eat" I nod he turn back around "I getting some ice cream what you think" "Sounds good" I thought to myself I would love to…lick that tail hole like ice cream. He smirk "You keep being a good boy you might get your wish" I sigh "Please stop reading my mind" "Why I can see what you really think of me" "Well can you stop I don't use my powers on you like use my aura distension" I got him curious "What's that" " While in battle my kind use aura distension and find their weak points but if I want, I could change it and see what turn you on" I use my aura distension for a few seconds "You love it when somemon is playing with your ribbons while you…having fun" he blush "Shall I countuied" "No" "See not as fun getting your stuff read…is it" he sign "I guess not" then I heard his voice in my head "Save that for the bed room" I blush "Will do, let's get something to eat" he smile that cute smile "Let's" We walk in and we go to the front counter and a waitress acme over to us. A meowth "Hello officers what can I help you with" I can't tell if it a male or female but it scent says it a male "Well it lunch time and we came here to eat" he nod "Right this way officers" he start leading us thought the restaurant and he stop a table, we sat down "what will you two be drinking this evening" "I will be have a root beer" "And you officer" "Some tea please" he nod "I be back with yall drinks" and then he left "So Tray what is you doing after work" my ears pop up "Nothing just go home and watch some T.V." he nod "Well how about this you come over to my house and we chill" I smile "Ok that's sounds like fun" the waiter came back with our drinks and sat them down "Do you two need more time of both are you ready to order" I nod "We ready, I will the soup of the day" he joke "Let me guess a doughnut" I smirk "Yea that will be nice bring me one please" Elein laugh "Well bring me a bugger, fires, and a doughnut" he nod "Your order will be out soon" then he left "So what are we going to do at your house" he smile softly "We will watch a movie, order some pizza and just chill" I nod "Sounds awesome" I laugh "Ha you thought I was thinking something naughty, fool you" he laugh "You got me this time but it won't be a next time" I smirk "Are you sure about that" he just nod. The meowth came back with our order and place them on the table "If you need anything officers just raise your paw" he walk away we was half way with done with our meals. Then a call come over the radio "dispatch to A136 and A070" "Go ahead dispatch" "We have a ten-sixth-five" wow a robbery in progress "The location it at 2367 quitter drive, off of beach lane" I responded "ten-seventh-four code three" I look over to Elein and he nods "Let's go" I put the money on the table and jog to my car, I got in quickly and turn on my lights and siren and start racing down the street with Elein right behind me going lights and siren as well, the cars was moving out of the way perfect. I turn onto the high way and really was able to gain some speed since we was sticking to the left lane, everyone else was moving to the right a few miles later this was our exited I slow down since this was a main street I hit my siren a few times to tell traffic to stop once it was I drive thought the main street with Elein right behind me a few streets down you see the cops and the store was being held up I hit my siren to let them know to let's in. I open my car door a deputy came over "There's no hostages the alarm with off " I start to put on my full body amur and so did Elein "The have weapons but it seem only to be pistols" Elein spoke firmly "Do we know how many subjects are in the building" "By our count four" I no "Is the team ready to move" "Yes sir" I nod "Have contact tried to be reach" he nod again "Yes sir they said "They not giving up without a fight" I nod "Well let's give them what they want" Elein spoke again "Okay we going to hit them from all sides, I need officers to go in, from the roof and back door and front door the ones who going thought front be extra careful they will be inspecting that, we have snipers right, good shoot to wound if need be, but if things start to go bad and I mean really bad end it, I'm sure yall know what yall doing. We move in five" I thought in my head "I know you there Elein" "Yea Tray what is it" "Well for one, good job taken over and two be careful ok" he look at me "I will and you to" once the five mins was up I was with the team going to the back we broke with a silent shot from my 9mm pistol after we rush and began checking the building then I spot on of the targets I sneak up to him and put my "Okay I not going to move" "Good now put that gun down " which he did once the gun was on the ground the other officers move in and arrested the alakazam and I got a good look at the gun he had an a pump shot-gun. Pistols my ass, after checking the whole building and the building came back clear we walk outside then like an assassin Elein landed next to me "Any problems Tray" "No smooth sealing, you" "We was able to nab two of the subjects but one got ballsy and ran at us and a second later he hit the floor holding his leg" "Who fire the shot" he look over to the snipers "I just feel bad he got shot" "No he was going to hurt you or he could hurt another cop so he was wounded good thing he was not killed cause if the sniper was able to get his leg then the sniper had a change to end his life" he nod "Yea…well let's radio dispatch and tell them everything under control" I smile "There go my Elein" "Yea your Elein" I laugh I walk over to my cruiser and grab the mike "A136 to dispatch" a few second later the radio feed came back "Dispatch to A136 go ahead" "Everything is code 4 and ten-eight" I hear him Rayken relax "Ten-four" I sat in my car and waited till Elein came over "What a day huh" he lean on the cruiser "Yea quite the day indeed" we just sat there and made sure nothing crazy happen

 **Chapter two is coming out soon hope you enjoy**


	2. Elein's House

**I don't own pokemon but I own my charters**

 **Elein's House**

As I sat there I couldn't help but look at his body, his curves fit him so well and with that pretty ass I bet it so soft but frim and in his police uniform make him look even sexier, you can mistake him for a female. I would love to be his mate one day but a riolu can dream. Elein tap my shoulder "Hey, you think that there good in everymon" I nod "Yes there can be good in everymon but some just don't listen or use their good, if that make any sense" he nod "It does" I smile I like when he agree with me, the scene start calming down, the reports have left and the police officers was heading back to work or back to the station. I sit up and start up my Dodge Charger and Elein hop in with me, "Is you going to drive your Tahoe" he shake his head "Nope I had made one of the officers take it back to base" "Why" "Cause I wanted to ride with you now let's stop some crime" I nod "Let's stop some crime" I pull out of the parking lot and start driving down the road, just cruising down the road but I don't see anyone breaking the law so that's a good thing. I pull into a gas station and pull up to a pump, I unlock the doors and got out so did Elein. I start walking towards the station and Elein follow me. I open the door and hold it open for Elein "Thanks Tray" I went to the counter and paid for the gas and a bag of chips. Elein got a soda and some snacks, I smile "Still kind of hungry huh" he nod "Yes I didn't get to eat my whole lunch so yea I'm still hungry" "Ready" Elein pay for his stuff "Yep" we left the store and start walking to the car, once I got to the pumps and open the gas cap and star pumping the gas into the car. Once the car was full I stop pumping the gas, close the gas cap and got into the car the car. I start up the car and Elein got inside and start eating his ice cream, I few times I look at him as his maw open and watch his tongue slowly lick around the ice cream, damn how you turn eating into something sexy or is my mind in the gutter, I look over to him one more time and his tongue keep going, lick around the white ice cream. Yep it's him I kept driving and the city was so quiet, nothing was seem like it was going wrong, even the radio been quiet for mins at a time. So I pull behind a sign and wait for speeders because it was the last rush of the afternoon and to my suspire I got a speeder because almost everymon was not speeding at all. So I pull out and turn on my lights and siren and start pulling the car over. It was a Hellcat once. I pull the Hellcat over I look over to Elein "Wow that's a nice one" he nod "Yep, I only seen one before in car show but I didn't seen one up close" I nod "Well let's if there anything comes up "A136 to dispatch" a few seconds Rayken came back "Dispatch here" "Can I get a ten-twenty-seven" "Go ahead" "D99 4AS" "Ten-four" I waited for two mins and Rayken came back "A136 come back" "A136" "The plate "D99 4AS" comes back clean one prior for speeding and no warrants" "Ten-four dispatch" I nudge Elein "Let's get a real good look at the Hellcat" he nods, I get out of the car and start walking over to the driver's window. It was a aipom "Good afternoon sir, I'm sheriff Tray with the C.C.P.D. and do you know why I stopping you today" "Because I'm driving an Hellcat" I shake my head "Sir I not pulling you over cause what type of vehicle you have or driving, I pulling you over because you was speeding" he growl "Well sir I know I was not speeding, your eyes is broken" I hate these type of pokemon who head so far up their own asses that they can't see they are wrong "Sir one I don't go by my eyes to see who speeding I use thing call a radar and my radar pick up that you was going 90 in a 60" he roll his eyes "Well your radar is broken then" I start to get piss off before I could say something Elein tap my shoulder "I got this" I sign "He's all yours" I walk back to my hood of my car. He smile "Hey baby what I can help you with" Elein just roll his eyes "Well sir I need you I.D. since you and I know you was speeding" he didn't move "I was not speeding" he smirk "Well cutie was your name" he smile "John James" Elein smile "That's a cute name but I going to talk my buddy and see if you would let you go okay. So give me a few mins alright" John smile "Okay baby" Elein walk back to me "Too damn easy, his name is John James" I nod and got into my car and pull on the mike "A136 to dispatch" "Go ahead" "I need a ten-twenty-eight" "Go ahead" "The name going to be a James John" "Ten-four hold on" five mins later "A136" "Go ahead for A136" "John James has a warrant for his arrest for not appearing in court" I smile widely "Ten-four dispatch" I got out the car and walk to my front of my hood where Elein was "He got a warrant for not appearing in court" he nod "Well time for somemon is going to jail" I walk over to the window "Sir will you please exit the car" "Why" Elein spoke "Hey John please step out" and he did, how he does that it like he have a spell on the aipom "Sir turn around and put your paws behind your back" he got angry and push me I slid back a few feet. I was about to stun him with my stun gun but Elein already stun him. I shake my head "All was going to happen was that, we drive you down to the police department and you prove you was at the court on that day. And you will be free to go, but now you is going to jail for assaulting a police officer which is a felony" I put the cuffs on him and Elein left to go grab the collar

He came back and put it on the aipom. I smile "Nice shot" he smile softly "Well I can tell he was about to do something stupid, so I just waited and pop" I laugh I grab my mic on my shoulder "Dispatch this is A136 can a get a P.T. and a tow truck to 3838 Amber Ave. and Vale Street" "Ten-four A136" Elein gave me a weird look "Why you call a prisoner transport" I sign "Cause I don't want to take him down cause we getting off in a hour and all of that paper work will cause me to stay longer" he nods "Well somemon is lazy" I open the back door to my cruiser and sat him in. "Well do you want to stay two extra hours doing this fool paper work" he smile "Well no, I do like to get home at a reasonable time" "Ok then but remember I get to come over" he put on a sly smile "Don't worry you cute riolu' he put his paw on his hip 'I know you coming over and we going to have some fun" I was about to say something but he cut me off "I mean clean fun, you honry dog" "I was going to say "Here comes the T.P. I need you to get off the door" "Oh my bad" he got up and sat on the hood of the car. The officer pull up with his lights on he got out and it was another riolu but he was a green riolu "Good afternoon sheriff Tray" I nod "Good afternoon deputy, okay the mon I have arrested is wanted for not appearing in court and a charge will be added for attacking a sheriff of the law" he nod "Yes sir" I unlock the doors and the riolu grab the aipom by his arm and move him to the van and he open the door and he put the umbreon in the back and close the door. I gave him a pat on the back "Thanks for responding so quickly, soon enough you will be a sheriff" he smile with glee "Thank you sheriff Tray" I shock his paw "Just call me Tray" he nod "Well Tray I got to get him down to the station" I nod "Alright" I wave back and forth to tell him to tell me his name "Oh my name is James Banner" I nod "Have a good night James" he smile again "You to Tray"

I walk back to my car and got in. Elein got off the hood and got into my cruiser "Hey Tray I told "Rayken to go ahead and sign us out" "Why if I may ask" "Because one we both work at the same place and the cars are not going anywhere. So why not just head home" "Well…okay I guess that fine"" I smirk "So you really want me to come over huh" he gave me a coy smile "Maybe I do and maybe I don't but let's go ahead and head home." I nod start up the cruiser and start heading to Elein's house. I pull up to a red light "So you won't mind a police cruiser in you drive way?" He shook his head "Well since it's your cruiser I will not mind but sometimes forget I have my cruiser and drive home" wait was that a sex joke…nan it just my mind again going dirty. Elein point to the left to quite the large house "Yep the drive way is on the left but be easy pulling in you don't want to hurt anything" he gave me a wink. Okay if that not a sex joke than I don't know a sex jokes, I pull into the drive way and park my cruiser both of us got out and I lock the doors and we start walking toward the house. He opens the door and the house lights cut on his start taking off his uniform and I couldn't take my eyes off him he have such a feminine body. His curves fit him so well, his ass look so pump and nice and it so sexy how he walking with his tail up. Elein laugh "You dirty minded dog you" I growl "Can you stay out of my mind please" he shook his head and walk over to me in such a sexy way "Nope cause in your mind is my playground" I frown "What you mean" he laugh really cutely "Tray I have not left your mind since police academy…it seem you have quite the crush on me" I blush "Well what you expect have you seen yourself" he giggle "Yep so sheriff welcome to my home" I play along "Thank you ma'am how can I help you today" this time he growl 'Not funny" I smirk "Well if you play the game, I will win" we look at each other for a few seconds then I lean in for a kiss as a joke but he kiss me. Which shock me for a few seconds but then I kiss him back wrapping my arms around him and he didn't fight back. By how much he was kissing me he was really enjoying himself. I broke the kiss and he wine "Why you stop" "I do want this but should we move to the bedroom if you want to countuied" He smirk "Don't you think you getting any tonight" I smirk "So Elein that's means I will be able to get that cute tail hole soon" He coy smile "Yes Tray soon…but let's go to the living room to play" I smile "Well do you have something to wear I don't want to be wearing this all night" He smile really big "Well how about you get undress and I'll see what I have" I didn't like that smile but I got undress in front of him "Well someone is very fit huh Tray…but the thing is' oh no 'I don't have anything you can wear soooo you will have to go nude like me" I softly growl "So are you sure you not trying to get that cute tail hole fuck" he just smile and walk away, urg he annoys me but damn he got a cute ass. I hear from the living room "THANKS TRAY" I growl "STAY OUT OF MY HEAD" "NOPE" I sign it going to be a long night. I walk into the living room and he was bent over picking a game to play. 

I growl "Really Elein" I can hear him smiling "What Tray I just picking a video game" I roll my eyes "You know what you are doing" he stood up and turn to me "What you mean I'll just picking out a game" I walk over to him and pin him to the wall "Next time you is bend over like that' I lick his neck 'I will fuck that virgin ass" He smirk "Somemon is ruff…I like but ok I watch where I bend over" he wink at me and went to put the game in the ps4. What a tease well I will play a few rounds with him on the game then…I just smirk knowing Elein was listening, I see Elein frown and sit down he cross his legs and hold out a controller for me I. I sat down and the game was call of duty advance warfare. We play one on one he won a few games I won a few games.

Then we got bored "Okay Elein I guess you is a better cod player then me but I can do something better then you" he look over to me "What" I just smirk and pull so he will fall on the couch and then I got on top of him and he blush "I'll let you guess what I'm talking about" I lean down and kiss him deeply and I rub my paws on his chest then move my paws to the center of his stomach. Elein pant a little "Hey you cheating…you using that aura bull shit" I got close to his ear "Who said there was any rules" I start licking his ear down to his neck he start moaning "Seem like to me I'll will get some" "Yea…right" I smile "Then say stop...then I'll stop" I start licking his neck, he Elein start moaning again "Mmm yessss" I start sucking on his neck "Oh my Mew" I stop and whisper in his ear "See I didn't hear a stop yet but the question is do you want me to stop or keep going" he softly moan "Please keep going" "Let's go to your bed room…it might be more relaxing" he nods I got off him and he lead me to his room. Elein lay down and I got on top of him "Now are you sure about this" He blush again "To be honest I wanted this for a long time" I smile "Oh really" he nods again "Yea…I…been h...having wet dreams….about …you…and…me…." I smile "It seem like to me your mind has been fill with dirty thoughts" He just nods "Well how about you try the real thing hmm" He smile that cute smile "Yes I would love to" I skis him deeply I feel him wanting more, I push my tongue into his maw, he rub his tongue with mines I was rubbing my paws on slide his body and I got a few moans of approval I break the kiss and went to sucking on his neck, he wrap his arms around me I kept sucking on his neck he pull my arms a little bit so I stop and see what he wanted. He does look worried "Wait is we going too fast I don't want to wreck our friendship" I peck his soft lips "We been flirting with each other for a while now so why not see what…kind of fun we can have hmm" He smile that soft smile "Well before we start with the real fun you have to tell me something you like about and nonsexual please" I nod "Your personality, it's so strong but yet so kind and sweet" he softly blush "Now sexual" I smirk "Your scent it's such a turn on for me" I put my nose on his neck but he didn't stop me I keep ruining my paws over his body and I pin his arms down and look into his lovely eyes. I feel one of his ribbons touch my cheek "Well if we going to do this we need to get you going" I fell his ribbons slowly rub my sheath and my dick start to emerge and quickly become hard he look between my legs "Wow Tray you is big" O smile "You going to be saying that a lot tonight" I wrap my paws on the sides of his stomach. He seem worried "Don't worry I'll will go slow" Elein smile again and nod I found his tail hole with my paw and start rubbing it to make him loosen up. I use my aura and spot his pleasure spots there was a few on his ribbons, so I grab one "What are you doing Tray" I smile "Trust me" he nods I start licking and sucking on his ribbons and I got moans from him and loud ones at that since I knew he was in my mind I said in his head "That's it baby let me hears those moans, nomon can hear you but me" I keep sucking on his ribbons and his rod came out I slowly start to rub on his dick and he was lost in pleasure. I smile at my handy work I flip him over and angle myself at his tail hole "Ready for your darkest fantasy to come true" he smile that cute smile "Yes baby take me now" I nod and slowly push inside of him and both of us moans as I push my way in he was loving it "Damn you is big" I smirk "I know...I going to add some speed ok just tell me if I being to ruff" He nods I went in about half way and start humping his pretty tail hole and the sweet moans I was getting to come out of his maw telling me I was doing a great job. I start picking up the pace again and nothing to tell me to stop just more moans. I grab onto is hips and hit something he moan really loud when I did that, not that he was not moaning loudly anyway I smirk and kept hitting that one spot and I can feel him start to squeeze down on me "Oohhh yessss thiss is better than any dreammm oh ffucking yesss" I start ramming his tail hole harder and the harder I went the more moans I got "Trayy I'm close please…" I smirk "Go ahead and cum nomon stopping you" as I say that I start hitting his g-spot hard and really high pitch yelp later and I feel him grip onto me hard I slowly down to a stop so he can ride out his orgasm "Easy love… don't want the neighbors thinking that I'm hurting you now" his face blush again I can tell by how soft his voice was "I was not that loud was I" "Yep but don't worry cause I going to make you yelp like that again" he smirk "I like to see you try" I smirk "Ok you ask for this" he lift his ass up some so he was in a doggy positions "Come on dog buried your bone" I smile "Okay my sweet slyveon" I start ramming his tail hole ramming hard and fast and his sweet moans hit my ears again "Yes Tray buried…that…bone deeeeep in my asssssss" I did just that and I was not showing any mercy cause he didn't stop me. I kept going and I was getting close to my limit. I say in his mind "Baby I'm close do you want my knot" I hear him say "Yes daddy give me the whole bone" I nod and keep thrusting into his tail hole pushing my knot and one hard push my knot went in and I feel him squeezing hard on my dick. "Oohhh fuck" I start pumping my cum into him I lean down and bite his neck marking him as mine one I mark I hear him yelp again and he cum again. I lay on top of him panting and I can feel him panting as well "Sorry for marking you without asking you first" he coos "It's fine I wanted this for a long time, I'm happy to be your mate and this mark will prove it" I lick his neck "Okay baby…I won't be going anywhere, anytime soon" he smile "I just call in one of our vacation days tomorrow" "Sounds like a plan" I pull the covers over us "Goodnight my very sexy slyveon" "Goodnight my handsome riolu" I close my eyes loving being on top of Elein he so warm and soft like his own personal pillow. "Hey Tray" "Yes Elein" "I glad you came over today and you know did stuff" "I'm glad as well…maybe let's go on a date " he seem really excited "Really…I would love to" "Then so be it, I'll pick you up for our date friday night" Elein does not say anything cause he fast asleep. I kiss his ear and a soft moan can be heard. I flip us on our slide and slowly fall asleep. 

I woke up to find Elein in my arms and I can feel him moving "Hi baby, how you doing this morning" Elein smile and turn to me "Morning lover, I'm doing great because I get to wake up to the riolu of me dreams in my bed and his arm around me. What about lover" I smirk "Wonderful because I get the slyveon of my dreams I could not have a better life" he blush softly I climb on top of him and kiss him deeply and I can feel him kiss me back. I break the kiss "So what the worlds sexy slyveon wants to eat for breakfast" He nudge my cheek "Your cum" I didn't move or say anything. He burst into laughter "I just messing with you Tray, let's go out to eat" I nod "I will love to, but my cop uniform is the only thing I have to wear and you know if I not on duty I can't wear it" he lean up and tap my shoulder to get off him which I did "I got something you can wear, it's in my draw" he pull out some black shorts and a red shirt. He toss them to me "So you did have clothes for me" he smile coyly at me "It will take longer for you to fuck me if our clothes was in the way" I shake my head "I wonder who was the horny dog last night then" he smile and push me out the bed "Come on now let's get something to eat" I smile and got out of the bed and got dress and so did he but he was wearing a tight pair of blue shorts and a blue dress he was so beautiful "Wow baby you look amazing" he blush "Thank you, you don't mind if I go like this" now I really can't take my eyes off him "No love you fine you look great no matter what you wear" he walk over and kiss my cheek "Thanks and I seeing some of the things you want to do to me right now, but we will save those for later right now I'm hungry" I smile "For my cum right" we stood there for a second then burst into laughter. After a good laugh we start to head to the car I grab my keys and hold open the door for him. "Thank you" he went out and I close the door behind me and I lock it. Once everything was set we drove off

 **Thank you for reading I hope you enjoy and please comment below and have a great day chapter 3 is coming soon**


End file.
